the Fairy Wizard
by Dragonnotte
Summary: Halloween 1981, Ethan Potter fut proclamé le garçon-qui-a-survécu après avoir vaincu Voldemort, mais tout le monde oublia son frère qui disparut lors de leur cinquième anniversaire. Six ans plus tard, Harry revint en tant que mage de Fairy Tail, et décida d'aller à Poudlard avec ses meilleurs amis : Wendy Marvel, Romeo Combolt, et Melody Rogue. Dumbledore!Manipulative Potter!Alive
1. Prologue - Halloween 1981

_Voici une nouvelle histoire que j'avais en tête depuis un bon moment, on change de manga, ce sera Fairy Tail couplé avec Harry Pooter._

_Pourquoi cette histoire ? Je me suis relue dernièrement pratiquement tous les HP et les Fairy Tail et je me suis dit, et si Harry faisait partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail, et en prenant des thèmes déjà existant me voilà avec cette histoire._

_Voici ce qu'il y aura :_

_-un Harry plutôt mature et fort, mais je vous rassure pas aussi fort que Natsu ou Erza._

_- un jumeau pour Harry avec Lily et James en vie_

_- et d'autre choses à découvrir dans cette histoire._

_Je vais m'arrêter et laisser place au prologue._

_Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima et Harry Potter de J. _

* * *

**Chapitre 00 : Prologue – Halloween 1981**

A Godric Hollow, un jeune couple de sorcier se préparait à sortir en soirée festive pour célébrer le jour de la mort, la jeune femme vêtue d'une robe verte scintillant avait des cheveux roux longs et ondulés, elle possédait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Elle s'appelait Lily Potter – née Evans – elle était mariée à un jeune homme brun du nom de James Potter. Ce dernier avait les cheveux désordonnés et avait les yeux noisette, il postait un costume noir. Cette famille avait deux enfants, des jumeaux, dont le premier né s'appelait Ethan Henri Potter et le deuxième Harry James Potter. Ethan possédait les cheveux bruns désordonné et les yeux marrons, il ressemblait deux gouttes d'eau à son père, contrairement à son frère qui possédait les yeux de sa mère. Harry avait les mêmes cheveux que son père mais ils étaient un peu plus clairs.

Lily bordaient ses deux enfants pour qu'ils puissent dormir toute la soirée, elle les aimait autant l'un que l'autre, elle déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses enfants. Elle les aimait et elle voulait les protéger. Son mari, James, avait demandé à Peter Pettigrew de surveiller ses fils. Peter était d'une taille petite avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux noirs, son visage ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un rat. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise mais James le rassurait.

Quand les garçons furent endormis dans leur berceau, Lily déposa une couverture sur eux et sortit de la chambre, puis elle descendit et rejoignit James et Lily dans le hall d'entrée.

- Alors Lily, comment vont-ils ?

- Ils dorment paisiblement dans leur berceau –Lily se tourna vers Peter- Merci Peter de surveiller nos petits anges.

- Mais c'est naturel de vous aider ! Je suis votre ami, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! dit James, Merci mon ami, nous essaierons de ne rentrer pas trop tard.

Lily et James firent donc de chez eux en cette nuit de pleine lune. Ils s'éloignaient doucement mais surement de chez eux.

La soirée se passa doucement mais surement, minuit avait passé, et le couple Potter rentrait chez eux après une longue soirée chez des amis. James avait son bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, puis ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, mais un homme à ape noir les interrompit en atterrissant devant eux comme par magie. Les yeux de James écarquillèrent à la vue de cet homme aux cheveux noirs crasseux et au nez crochu, il détestait cet homme, Severus Rogue. Ce dernier regardait James avec ses yeux noirs dénués d'émotions.

- Que fais-tu ici, Mangemort ?

- Potter, Lily… que faits-vous à l'extérieur ? demanda James

- Ne hurle pas James ! Severus, pourquoi es-tu ici ? C'est Tu-sais-qui qui t'envoie pour nous tuer, c'est ça ? s'écria Lily en regardant droit dans les yeux son ancien meilleur ami

- Non, je suis un espion à la solde de l'ordre, je suis de votre côté et aussi celui de Dumbledore ! répondit Severus qui était essoufflé

- Menteur ! répliqua James

- Je ne suis pas un menteur ! fit Severus qui tentait de hurler encore plus fort que James Potter

- Arrêter de hurler ! Severus, pourquoi es-tu ici si tu es de notre côté ? demanda Lily qui doutait de Severus

- Tu ne vas quand même pas le croire ! s'exclama James

- Severus, dit Lily en fixant les yeux noirs de l'homme avec ses yeux verts, Dis-nous la vérité.

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres en a après vos enfants, Peter Pettigrew, votre gardien des secrets… est un espion à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il vous trahis depuis le début de cette guerre !

- C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Peter ne ferai jamais ça ! hurla James qui ne croyait pas Severus

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de mentir sur ce genre ! tenta Severus de se défendre

- Arrêter ! hurla Lily

Soudain une explosion se fit entendre dans le coin de la rue qui attira l'attention des trois sorciers. Ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés et ils tremblaient de peur, de la sueur dégoulinait sur le visage, le lieu de l'explosion se trouvait non loin du foyer des Potter. Que s'était-il passé ?

- Ethan ! Harry ! hurla Lily qui courut en direction de sa maison

- Lily ! hurla James qui suivit sa femme

Severus suivit les Potter sans rien dire mais on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Ils arrivèrent chez eux mais ils aperçurent les fenêtres dont les carreaux étaient brisés, des tuiles du toit se trouvaient au sol, près de la porte. Sans réfléchir, Lily et James brandirent leur baguette et rentrèrent chez eux, en se mettant sur leur garde. Severus fit de même.

Ils ne virent rien à l'intérieur, des livres, de la vaisselle se trouvaient au sol, de façon désordonnés, rien n'était éclairé. Ils n'entendaient rien, puis au bout de quelques temps, ils entendirent des pleurs au grand soulagement des parents. Ils coururent alors dans la chambre des jumeaux et virent Peter contre le mur tremblant et ensanglanter. Les deux garçons pleuraient dans leur berceau.

Ethan avait du sang qui soulait sur son visage, du sans provenait d'une cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa jour gauche. Harry possédait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front d'où du sang coulait de cette cicatrice. Lily embrassa ses garçons mais James restait sur ses gardes, ils ne voyaient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Severus s'agenouilla au pied au pied de Peter en le menaçant avec sa baguette.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le… Le seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu… L'un des garçons…a…a…détruit… avoua Peter tremblant

- L'un des garçons… Cela doit être Ethan, vous avez vu sa cicatrice ? C'est surement lui qui a détruit Vous-savez-qui ! s'exclama James

- Ils ont tous les deux une cicatrice… Tu ne peux pas savoir qui à détruit le seigneur des Ténèbres ! fit Severus

- La ferme Servelus ! fit James, Et aussi tu vois bien que Peter a bien essayer de protéger nos garçons !

- Je préfère être sûr, marmonna Severus

Severus sortit un petit flacon de son menton et fit boire le contenu à Peter sans vraiment difficulté.

- Ton nom ?

- Peter Pettigrew, répondit Peter sans hésitation

- Tu lui as fait boire du Veritaserum, n'est-ce-pas, Severus ? dit Lily alors qu'elle tenait les garçons dans ses bras

- Oui, dans ces circonstances, il faut mieux avoir la vérité, expliqua Severus en ne quittant pas des yeux Peter, nous allons voir, Potter, si Peter a bien essayé de protéger tes enfants.

James avala sa salive, mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, que Severus avait raison, tant que Peter sera sous Veritaserum, il dira la vérité, il ne pourra pas mentir. James ne voulait pas admettre que Servelus avait raison.

- Qui obéis-tu ? demanda Severus à Peter

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit le rat

Lily poussa un cri d'exclamation, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, Peter les avait trahi. Severus leur avait dit la vérité. James devait l'admettre mais ce Snivellus lui avait dit la vérité.

-Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

- Je devais attirer James et Lily Potter l'attention pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse tuer les jumeaux sans obstacle.

- Espèce de Traitre ! hurla James à Peter, Tu as donc attendu cette nuit où nous sortions chez des amis pour tuer nos enfants, c'est ça ?

- Oui, fit Peter

- Putain, j'y crois pas…siffla James

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lily à son tour

- Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé dans la chambre, il a voulu tuer les garçons avec le sort de la mort, _Avada Kevadra_, mais l'un des garçons a « absorbé » le sort et l'a renvoyé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été touché et a explosé avec son corps.

- C'est du jamais vu… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire, murmura James, Rogue…

- Moi non plus, c'est la première fois que j'entends une telle chose…

Après ce ci, des dizaines d'aurors arrivèrent sur les lieux et investiguèrent sur cette étrange histoire, ils arrêtèrent Peter pour sa trahison envers les Potter et l'ordre du Phénix, les Potter remercièrent Severus Rogue et s'excusèrent pour ne pas l'avoir cru sur le moment, même les aurors le remercièrent. La paix revint dans le monde des sorciers grâce à Ethan Potter, celui-ci devint célèbre et tous les sorciers du monde connaissaient son nom, même ses parents devinrent célèbres. Tout le monde appelait Ethan le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Par contre plus les années passèrent et plus on oubliait le dernier des Potter, Harry, le fameux frère jumeau du survivant. Peu de personne ne le remarquait, ses parents se concentraient plus sur leur héros et ils négligeaient leur deuxième fils. Mais personne ne disait rien car ce frère vivait dans l'ombre de son frère.

Puis le jour arriva, le jour du cinquième anniversaire des jumeaux, Harry Potter disparu du monde des sorciers sans laisser la moindre trace.

* * *

_Je voudrais aussi que quelqu'un m'aide à corriger mes fautes, car je ne vois pas forcément mes fautes, et aussi pour corriger mes fautes de syntaxe. _

_Qui est volontaire ?_

_Bon, à plus tout le monde pour le deuxième chapitre : __**Mages de Fairy Tail**_


	2. Mages de Fairy Tail

_Salut tout le monde voici le Premier chapitre de mon histoire ^^_

_Pour vous faire plaisir, ce chapitre possède 6000 mots ou 11 pages words, de quoi vous régaler._

_C'est un record pour moi ce nombre de mot, j'arrive à faire 3000 ou 4000 mots, mais j'en ai fait 6000 mots._

_Place au chapitre :_

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Mages de Fairy Tail**

Dans de lointaines contrées inconnues du monde existait un royaume baignant dans la magie, ce royaume était caché par des barrières magiques qui empêchaient toutes personnes de voir ce royaume de loin. Il était vraiment coupé du monde et peu de personnes connaissaient son existence. Il était difficile d'y accéder sans l'aide du ministère de la magie ou du conseil de magie. Il y avait environ sept millions d'habitants dans ce royaume et les magiciens et non-magiciens vivaient dans ce royaume, ils vivaient en harmonie, ce qui n'était pas le cas à l'extérieur de ce royaume.

Dans une certaine ville existait une certaine guilde qui avait fait naître de nombreuses légendes, cette guilde s'appelait Fairy Tail. Lors des Grands Jeux Magiques, Fairy Tail, après un long moment d'absence, avait repris la première place parmi les guildes, cette réussite était un miracle, un rêve mais celui était réel.

Après leur grande victoire, les mages avaient décidé de revenir dans la ville de Magnolia, ils réparaient les dégâts causés par des mages inconnues et par le temps, les habitants de la ville de Magnolia les aidaient. Ils voulaient que la guilde reflétait la grandiose et la fabuleuse magie que les mages de cette guilde possédaient, Fairy Tail représentait la lumière.

Parmi les mages, il y avait quatre enfants âgés près de onze ou douze ans qui soignaient ceux qui en avaient besoin, apportaient à manger à tout ce qui voulaient manger, ils apportaient aussi de l'aide. Ces quatre enfants restaient souvent ensemble. Le premier était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi longs et des yeux noirs, il portait une écharpe jaune, il portait une veste rouge avec une obi blanche autour de la taille et un pantalon vert, son nom était Roméo Combolto, il possédait la marque de Fairy Tail sur son épaule gauche. Il discutait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs raides qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, elle possédait la peau pâle et les yeux bleus turquoise scintillants, elle portait une veste bleu et noire, un pantalon blanc et des tongues noires. Cette fille s'appelait Melody Rogue, elle portait sa marque sur son bras gauche. Elle affichait constamment une expression neutre, contrairement à une fille nommée Wendy Marvel qui riait face aux propos de Roméo. Wendy avait de longs cheveux bleues nuit et des yeux marrons. Elle portait une robe en soie indienne. Dans ses bras se trouvait une chatte blanche aux yeux marrons nommée Carla. Mais quelqu'un dans ce groupe ne parlait pas, cette personne s'appelait Harry, juste Harry, il ne donnait jamais son nom, il ne le voulait pas. Harry ne montrait aucune émotion et il restait neutre. Il possédait des cheveux noirs et les yeux verts émeraude. Son caractère calme et cool attirait les jeunes filles. Il portait des lunettes noires à verres rouges sur son front, au-dessus de ses cheveux, un T-shirt noir, un pantalon blanc et des bottes en cuir. Il portait aussi des protège-poignées. A côté de lui se trouvait un katana dont la lame était d'une couleur bleu nuit, la manche était noir et rouge, ce katana avait pour nom _Suraisa _ou _le Pourfendeur_. Il gardait son katana dans le fourreau qu'il portait en permanence derrière le dos. Un serpent de sexe féminin l'accompagnait en permanence, ce serpent était noir et possédait des motifs rouges sur le dos et sur la tête, ses yeux étaient jaunes, ce serpent avait pour nom Kimera. Ce groupe formait une équipe, la plus jeune équipe pour le moment, on les appelait les Nouvelles Fées, car ils représentaient la nouvelle génération de mage de Fairy Tail.

Au bout de deux semaines de travaux, la guilde fut enfin remise en état, et les missions arrivaient en masse. Ce jour-là, les Nouvelles Fées cherchaient une mission à accomplir, une mission qu'ils pourraient accomplir ensemble. Cela ne gênait pas Harry mais il voulait de temps en temps effectuer des missions en compagnie de Erza, son idole, Harry rêvait de vaincre Erza dans un combat loyal. Finalement ils trouvèrent une mission à effectuer : ils devaient vaincre des mercenaires qui menaçaient un village pauvres et habités seulement par paysans. Cette mission n'avait pas l'air d'être très compliqué en soi. En effet, malgré les apparences, Melody était une God Slayer, ou de chasseur de Dieu et celle de l'Eau, elle fut surnommé la Prêtresse des Océans. Harry possédait un pouvoir hors du commun, il était capable d'invoquer et contrôler les cinq éléments, c'est-à-dire l'Eau, le Feu, la Foudre, la Terre et l'Air, mais invoquer un élément lui demandait une très grande quantité d'énergie, c'est pourquoi Harry préférait contrôler un élément à proximité. Dû à ce pouvoir si rare, Harry fut surnommé Avatar.

- Alors, on y va ? demanda Melody à Harry qui fixait l'annonce de la mission

- Bien sûr, ce sera un honneur… Prêtresse, sourit Harry

- Alors c'est partie, Avatar, ricana Melody

Harry et Roméo appelèrent Roméo et Wendy, puis partirent en mission.

Mai 1991, voilà six ans que Harry Potter avait disparu du manoir des Potter sans laisser la moindre trace, Lily et James, bien qu'ils se préoccupaient plus de leur fils Ethan, avaient demandé à ce qu'on retrouve leur deuxième fils Harry. Ils ne savaient pas où il était parti, et ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaientremarqué sa disparition seulement le jour suivant, ils avaient demandé à ce qu'on le retrouve mais les résultats n'étaient pas concluants, il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry.

En ce jour de printemps, où les fleurs commençaient à bourgeonner et où les oiseaux commençaient à gazouiller, Ethan Potter s'amusait à voler sur son nouveau balai : le Nimbus 2000, qui venait juste de sortir. Ethan était un garçon copulant et avait les joues ronds, Ethan était un enfant gâté car personne ne lui interdisait ce qu'il devait faire, ses parents trouvaient toujours un moyen de l'excuser car c'était lui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Ethan avait le droit de manger n'importe où à n'importe quel moment, il ne se plaignait jamais de l'absence de Harry, à vrai dire, il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait disparu car il n'y avait pas quelqu'un dans ses pattes. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus se défouler sur quelqu'un. Quand Harry était encore présent, Ethan s'amusait à frapper sur son frère comme s'il était un punching-ball et ses parents ne disaient rien, mais puisqu'il n'était plus là, il ne pouvait plus le faire.

Ethan décida de descendre de son balai et d'aller voir sa mère pour demander quelque chose. Il rentra chez lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère faisait la vaisselle à la main, de façon moldue. Ethan se plaça à côté de sa mère et lui dit :

- Je veux que Harry revienne ici et maintenant !

- Comment ? Mon bébé, tu sais bien que les Aurors cherchent Harry dans le monde entier depuis six ans maintenant, dit Lily en prenant Ethan dans ses bras.

- Je veux voir Harry ! hurla Ethan

- Ethan, mon chou, je vais demander aux Aurors d'accentuer leurs recherches, comme ça, tu pourras voir Harry très bientôt, d'accord ?

- Quand ? demanda Ethan mécontent

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je vais m'assurer pour qu'Harry revienne avant ton anniversaire, d'accord ? sourit Lily

Les yeux verts de Lily permirent de calmer Ethan, celui hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre. Lily, après avoir fini de faire la vaisselle, alla voir son mari James et lui raconta ce qu'Ethan lui avait demandé. Le soir, après qu'Ethan fut mis au lit, James et Lily décidèrent d'aller voir le directeur de l'école de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Ils racontèrent ce qu'Ethan avait demandé : le retour d'Harry le plus vite possible. Dumbledore avait très bien compris ce qu'Ethan avait demandé. Mais le garçon disparu ne se trouvait nulle part sur la surface du monde, cependant il y avait un seul endroit du monde où les Aurors n'avaient pas cherché, cet endroit était un royaume reculé du monde dans lequel très peu de personnes étaient autorisés à aller, ce royaume était le royaume de Fiore. Pour y aller, on devait obtenir une autorisation de territoire donné par le ministère de la magie, ce que Dumbledore avait fait le mois dernier. Plus le temps passait et plus Ethan se plaignait de l'absence de son frère, et les recherches s'amplifiaient mais aucun résultat.

En début Juillet, Dumbledore reçut enfin l'autorisation d'aller dans le royaume de Fiore en compagnie de Minerva McGonagall, ils se préparaient à partir pour le royaume de Fiore, ils partirent donc au ministère de la magie pour pouvoir aller dans le royaume si reculé, là où peu de personne n'osait y aller. Dumbledore et McGonagall furent grandement accueillit par les hommes du ministère, après quelques formalités, ils rencontrèrent un membre du conseil de magie du royaume de Fiore. Cette personne portait une robe bleue avec une cape blanche avec une croix de la même couleur. Il leur expliqua le moyen de transport pour aller dans le royaume de Fiore, il fallait traverser la barrière magique qui protéger le royaume de Fiore, pour cela ils devaient utiliser la poudre de cheminette mais modifiée pour pouvoir traverser cette barrière.

Dumbledore et McGonagall utilisèrent donc cette voie pour parvenir au royaume de Fiore, puis ils arrivèrent donc dans une grande salle au sol carrelé avec des murs en béton, des personnes les attendaient, c'était des mages du conseil de magie du royaume. Albus se leva et les saluèrent en les secouant la main, et Minerva qui se trouvait derrière le directeur fit de même. Le conseil et les professeurs entamèrent la conversation, puis après une discussion enrichissante, les hommes du conseil leur posèrent des questions plus spécifiques sur la raison de leur venue dans le royaume :

- Nous sommes ici pour retrouver un enfant qui a disparu il y a six ans maintenant, et nous l'avons trouvé nulle part, la seule possibilité de la location de cet enfant serait dans ce royaume, répondit Dumbledore humblement, il doit avoir dix, onze ans.

- Je vois, et quel est le nom de ce garçon ?demanda l'un des membres du conseil

- Harry Potter, répondit Minerva

Soudain, un murmure assourdissant pris place dans la salle sous la surprise des deux professeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore curieux demanda :

- Pourquoi une telle agitation ?

- Un garçon connu dans le royaume correspond à votre description, il s'appelle bien Harry mais personne ne connait son nom de famille, il est connu sous un autre nom.

- Intéressant, dit Dumbledore, et Puis-je savoir ce nom ?

- Harry l'Avatar.

Les yeux des deux professeurs s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de ce surnom, le garçon qu'ils recherchaient possèderait un nom qui faisait référence aux éléments du monde ? Minerva inquiète murmura :

- J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas devenu un mage noir…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, entreprit un autre homme du conseil, même si son nom est enigmatique, il fait de la guilde la plus prestigieuse et la plus lumineuse du royaume.

- Je vois, et pouvons-nous savoir où se trouve cette guilde ?

- Elle se trouve dans la ville de Magnolia, le nom de la guilde est Fairy Tail.

Le train traversait le royaume et amenait les passagers de gare en gare et de villes en villes. Albus et Minerva attendaient que le train les amène à la ville de Magnolia, en attendant, ils profitaient des instants de calmes pour recueillir des informations sur cette guilde de Fairy Tail. Certains passagers affirmaient que les mages de cette guilde avait pour habitude de tout détruire sur leur passage, d'autres affirmaient que Fairy Tail était la meilleur guilde du royaume, il y en avait encore qui croyaient à l'existence des fées. Bref, ils avaient entendu des choses intéressantes sur cette guilde. Mais ce qui leur avait le plus surpris était l'existence d'une mage de Fairy Tail de nom de Melody Rogue, elle possédait le même nom et prénom que la défunte fille du professeur des potions de Poudlard, Severus Rogue. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou non ? Dumbledore ne le savait pas, mais pour trouver une réponse, il devait parler avec cette fille.

Finalement, le train arriva à destination, les professeurs de Poudlard sortirent alors du train et cherchèrent la guilde de Fairy Tail, ils demandèrent alors sa localisation aux habitants de Magnolia qui leur indiquèrent le chemin avec un grand sourire. Au bout de quelques temps, ils arrivèrent devant la guilde de Fairy Tail. C'était un grand bâtiment avec une pancarte écrit Fairy Tail en rouge et une marque bien étrange qui ressemblait à une fée avec une queue. Ils virent des jeunes boire, manger et rire à l'intérieur de ce grand bâtiment.

- Quelle dynamisme… Je ressens une grande vitalité, c'est dur à croire qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec un surnom ténébreux dans ce lieu, dit Dumbledore

- Excusez-moi, cherchez-vous une information particulière ? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ondulés et aux yeux bleus, celle-ci portait une robe rouge avec des dentelles roses.

- Oui, nous cherchons Harry Potter et Melody Rogue.

- Potter ? fit la jeune fille perplexe, Il y a bien quelqu'un du nom de Harry et de Melody Rogue, mais Potter nous ne dis rien… Mais pour l'instant ils ne sont pas encore rentrés, vous devriez attendre…

- Pour combien de temps ? demanda Minerva

- Ils devraient rentrés en fin de journées… répondit la jeune fille

- Merci beaucoup… Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Albus

- Mirajane, fit-elle, en attendant, je peux vous faire rencontrer le maitre de la guilde si vous le voulez bien ?

- Avec plaisir sourit Dumbledore les yeux pétillant

Mirajane emmena alors les invités auprès du maitre de la guilde : Makarov Dreyar, Makarov était un vieil homme de petite taille avec une moustache blanche, son crane était à moitié chauve. Il portait une tenue blanche avec une cape blanche avec la marque de la guilde en rouge. Il buvait et il avait l'air amical. En voyant Mirajane, il dit :

- Tiens Mirajane, qu'amènes-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Ces personnes cherchent apparemment Harry et Melody, maître, mais puisque qu'ils n'étaient pas encore entrés, je leur ai proposé de venir discuter avec vous.

- Merci Mirajane, tu peux partir –Mirajane partit en laissant les professeurs avec le maitre de la guilde- Alors, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous voudriez parler avec Harry et Melody.

- Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et voici Minerva McGonagall, nous sommes tous deux professeurs de Poudlard, nous cherchons un certain nommé Harry Potter qui a disparu il y a six ans de cela, ses parents s'inquiètes et les autorités cherchent de ce garçons durant toutes ces années, nous avons cherché partout sauf dans ce royaume, expliqua Albus

- Et vous êtes ici pour récupérer Harry Potter, c'est donc ça ? –Dumbledore hocha la tête- Je voudrais bien vous aidez, mais nous ne savons pas si Harry est bien le garçon que vous cherchez… On verra ça en temps voulu, et en outre, pourquoi voulez-vous parlez à Melody ?

- Elle s'appelle bien Melody Rogue ? –Makarov hocha la tête- Apparemment, elle serait la défunte fille de l'un des professeurs de Poudlard.

- Défunte ? s'exclama Makarov, Melody n'est pas morte, elle est en pleine forme !

- En fait, la ville dans laquelle Melody et sa mère vivait a été détruite par les serviteurs de Voldemort, et sa mère, Carmen Blocean, a été tuée cette nuit-là… mais sa fille n'a jamais été retrouvé, le Ministère de la magie a déclaré Melody morte cette nuit-là au désarroi de son père qui est toujours vivant…

- Quel est le nom de son père ? demanda Makarov

- Severus Rogue, répondit Dumbledore

- Il a le même nom que Melody, murmura Makarov, donc vous connaissez les parents biologiques de Melody, c'est étonnant…

- Oui effectivement, fit Dumbledore, le hasard fait bien les choses…

- Et nous aimerons, commença Minerva, parler à Melody pour voir si c'est bien elle.

- Je comprends… dit Makarov

Puis au bout de quelques petites minutes, quatre enfants qui avaient un peu près le même âge, c'était Melody, Wendy, Harry et Romeo. Tous les membres de la guilde les saluèrent, les quatre enfants s'approchèrent de Makarov, puis Harry dit au maitre :

- Mission accomplie sans encombre m'sieur !

- Pas de bâtiment détruit ? Pas de bagarre ? demanda Makarov comme si c'était la chose la plus normal

- Euh… fit Roméo, Melody a inondé le village avec ses pouvoirs, Harry a détruit une partie du village, et Wendy… rien de spécial… elle a soigné ce qui en avait besoin, c'est le seul truc bien de notre équipe…

- Et toi Romeo ?

- Il a cramé le cul du client… répondit Harry très calmement

- Encore des papiers… murmura Makarov, Vous allez un jour vous retenir, vous ne pouvez pas un jour faire une mission sans causer d'ennuie ?

- Ben nous sommes Fairy Tail après tout, non ? fit Harry

Puis Harry vit les deux professeurs de Poudlard qui se tenaient à côté du maitre de la guilde, Harry grimaça à la vue du vieux sorcier aux cheveux blancs, il connaissait ce vieil homme, il le voyait de temps en temps quand il était plus jeune.

- Que fait ce vieil homme ici ?

- Mes enfants, je vous présente Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall qui sont tous deux professeurs de l'école de Poudlard, dit Makarov, Harry, apparemment ils te recherchent…

- …

Harry ne dit rien mais fixait le vieil homme, les bras croisés avec un regard noir. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry et releva ses cheveux pour laisser paraître une cicatrice en forme d'éclair son front.

- Tu es Harry, Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore

- Ne dites pas ce nom ! hurla Harry en reculant à toute vitesse du vieil homme

Le calme avait pris place dans la guilde et tous fixèrent Harry

- Ton nom est donc bien Harry Potter, c'est ça ? confirma McGonagall

- Ouais et alors ? s'énerva Harry, Que voulez-vous ?

- Nous sommes venu te récupérer, pour te ramener auprès de ta famille… expliqua Dumbledore

- Ma famille… Mais Fairy Tail est ma famille! hurla Harry

- James et Lily, tes parents, te cherchent partout ! fit Dumbledore

- James et Lily ne font que s'occuper du petit Ethan, le survivant ! Saviez-vous que mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de me battre ?! Saviez-vous qu'ils me faisaient mourir de faim, saviez-vous que je n'avais jamais le droit à rien ?! hurla Harry, Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une famille !

- … Harry, commença Dumbledore, Tu sais bien que ton frère, Ethan Potter, est le survivant, l'enfant qui a vaincu Voldemort, le héros du monde des sorcier, c'est donc normal qu'il soit favorisé…

- Favorisé !? Battre un enfant est impardonnable ! hurla Makarov

Toute la guilde regardait le directeur avec les yeux de haine, une énorme pression se faisait sentir à l'intérieur de la guilde, McGonagall qui se trouvait derrière le directeur comprenait le sentiment de colère qu'éprouvaient les membres de cette guilde, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Potter avaient-ils maltraité leur fils Harry…

- En tout cas, ce garçon pourri gâté n'arrivera jamais à notre niveau… fit Natsu les bras croisés

Natsu Dragneel était un membre plus âgé de la guilde de Fairy Tail, il possédait des cheveux roses désordonnés et les yeux émeraude, c'était un Dragon Slayer du Feu. Il portait une veste noire avec un pantalon blanc arrivant juste au-dessous du genou et des sandalettes noires. Il était accompagné par un chat bleu au ventre blanc, ce chat s'appelait Happy.

À côté d'Harry se tenait Lucy Heartfilia, une blonde aux yeux noisette qui possédaient de belles formes, elle postait une veste bleue et blanche et une jupe noire, elle portait des bottes noires. Elle était assise à une table avec une jeune femme rousse aux yeux marrons, cette femme s'appelait Erza Scarlet, elle était la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail et une femme chevalier. Elle portait une armure et une jupe noire. A côté d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme brun, il s'appelait Gray Fullbuster, il avait tendance à se déshabiller inconsciemment, mais tous les membres de la guilde le faisaient remarquer. Là, Gray n'avait seulement un caleçon noir.

Dumbledore regardait Natsu avec des yeux incrédule, comment ce garçon pouvait-il dire une telle chose sur le héros Ethan, on dirait que ce garçon aux cheveux étranges ne connaissait pas Ethan.

- Mon cher garçon, puis-je savoir ton nom ? demanda Dumbledore

- Natsu Dragneel…

- Ne connaissez-vous pas Ethan Potter ? demanda Dumbledore à toute la guilde

- Non, pas du tout m'sieur… répondit Gray

- Malheureusement, les informations hors du royaume n'arrivent jamais à nous, donc nous ne connaissons pas l'histoire d'Ethan Potter, pouvez-vous juste nous raconter cette histoire ? demanda Makarov

Dumbledore raconta alors l'histoire d'Ethan Potter du début à la fin, comme il avait été dit. Mais les membres de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas sûrs que c'était Ethan qui avait vaincu ce Voldemort. Quand Dumbledore eut fini de raconter cette histoire, les membres de cette guilde lui posèrent alors des questions :

- Voldemort est-il mort ? demanda Melody

- Non, malheureusement, c'est à Ethan de le vaincre quand c'est le moment… répondit le directeur de Poudlard

- Mouais, comme je l'ai dit, dit Natsu, Ethan ne sera jamais capable de vaincre ce Voldi-machin…

- Ne comprenez-vous donc pas qu'Ethan est le héros du monde des sorciers ? demanda Dumbledore

- Le héros pouvait être Harry vous savez, dit Gray, donc je ne vois pourquoi cet Ethan a plus d'importance que n'importe qui… Et puis comment Ethan pourrait vaincre ce Voldi-machin en étant pourri gâté ? Il ne pourra rien apprendre de la vie extérieure…

- Ne sous-estimé pas Ethan, j'ai une grande confiance en lui… dit Dumbledore

- … Je ne suis pas rassuré tout d'un coup, c'est normal ? demanda Natsu

Sur ces mots, toute la guilde éclata de rire, McGonagall et Dumbledore se demandaient comment ces jeunes pouvaient rire sur ce genre de choses non joyeuses, après quelques temps, le calme revint et Dumbledore reprit sa conversation avec Harry, et essaya de la convaincre de revenir auprès de ses parents biologiques, mais Harry s'obstinait et refusait toujours de retourner là-bas. Puis Makarov convainquit Dumbledore de laisser tomber.

- Ah, soupira Dumbledore, pourrais-tu juste y réfléchir, s'il-te-plait Harry ?

- Peut-être… grogna Harry entre ses dents

- Bien, bon maintenant j'aimerais parler à une certaine Melody Rogue… fit le directeur

- C'est donc moi alors, fit Melody en se démarquant du groupe

Albus vit alors les cheveux noirs de la petite fille qui tombaient de la même façon que ceux de Severus, et aussi les yeux brillants de Carmen Blocean. Elle était vraiment un mélange des deux. Melody devait être la fille disparue de Severus. McGonagall sentait que la petite fille se sentait mal à l'aise à la vue des yeux du directeur, elle n'aimait pas être remarqué on dirait…

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Melody

-Hum, tu leur ressemble beaucoup… hocha Albus de la tête

- A qui m'sieur ? fit Melody curieuse

- Ma chère Melody, je crois avoir trouvé tes parents biologiques, annonça Dumbledore

La petite fille aux cheveux raides écarquilla les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ce vieil homme connaitrait donc ses parents ? Impossible ! Mais qui étaient-ce donc ?

- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Melody timidement

- J'en suis sûr, mais pour le confirmer, on va utiliser la potion _iungite sanguinis, _cette potion nous permettra de confirmer mes dires, expliqua Albus, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je veux bien mais avez-vous cette potion sur vous ? demanda Melody les bras croisé et curieuse

- Oui, j'en ai, on m'en a donné pour confirmer l'identité de Harry Potter, mais puisque il affirme d'être Harry Potter, je n'aurais pas à l'utiliser sur lui.

- Oh… Bon, très bien, mais comment marcher cette… heu… potion ? demanda Melody incapable de retrouver le non de cette satané potion

- C'est très simple, tu boiras cette potion puis tu déposeras du sang sur du parchemin vierge et le nom de tes parents t'apparaitront, expliqua Albus en sortant un flacon de sa robe.

Melody hocha la tête puis elle prit le flacon dans ses mains et le regarda attentivement, le liquide à l'intérieur de ce flacon était d'une couleur violette qui nuançait vers le bleu. Elle trouvait la couleur étrange, pouvait-elle faire confiance à ce vieil homme ? Elle ne le savait pas, car ce vieil homme avait l'air si sympa et amical, mais son instinct disait autre chose, elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire confiance, mais pourquoi ? Si ce vieil homme les tuait, Harry et elle, les professeurs ne sortiraient pas vivants de la guilde. Elle fit donc confiance au vieil homme, elle enleva le bouchon du flacon et sentit l'odeur de la potion, elle était infecte. Melody décidée respira un grand coup, pinça son nez et but la potion d'un coup sec, elle trouvait que cette satané potion avait le gout de la menthe. Le vieil homme lui tendit un parchemin vierge, Melody se pinça le bout de son doigt avec ses dents jusqu'au saignement et déposa du sang sur le parchemin vierge. Le sang commença alors à bouger pour former des lettres et puis des mots, pour enfin former des noms et de prénoms. Quand le sang s'arrêta, Melody lut :

_Nom : Melody Victoria Bloceon-Rogue_

_Naissance : 13 Mai 1980_

_Père : Severus Tobias Rogue_

_Mère : Carmen Oceana Blocean_

- Severus Tobias Rogue… mon père, murmura Melody, et Carmen Oceana Blocean est ma mère…

- Donc tu es bien leur fille… dit Albus, c'est bien un miracle…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit McGonagall qui commençait à avoir des larmes jaillir de ses yeux, alors après toutes ces années, sa fille est vivante, merci Merlin…

- Vous insinuez que vous m'avez présumez morte toutes ces années ? demanda Melody incrédule

- C'est exact, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, il y a onze ans de cela, le monde était en guerre et tu es née à cette époque-là, pour vous protéger, ta mère et toi, ton père vous a envoyé dans un petit village dans le nord de la Russie et tes parents s'étaient promis d'être à nouveaux ensemble à la fin de cette guerre, mais dix mois après ta naissance, des serviteurs de Voldemort ont mis le village en cendre et ont détruit tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur passage, ta mère, Carmen a été tuée ce jour-là, et nous te croyions morte car nous n'avions pas retrouvé ton corps…

- C'était donc ça, la vérité… murmura Melody qui ne croyait pas de ses oreilles

Ses parents ne l'avaient pas abandonnée, mais ils voulaient la protéger, sa mère avait été tuée, son père la croyait morte après toutes ces années, ses parents voulaient être de nouveau ensemble après cette guerre… Son père voulait surement la revoir, mais pouvait-elle donner à un inconnu de l'amour ? Pouvait-elle se permettre après tant d'années d'avoir un père ? Le voulait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de père, elle ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être…

- Ma chère Melody, dit Dumbledore, je sais que tu es troublée par cette vérité, mais je sais que ton père a été désespéré quand il a cru que tu étais morte, tu dois essayer de le comprendre….

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir et lui dire : « Salut ! Je m'appelle Melody Rogue et je suis ta fille ! », Non, elle ne le pouvait pas, mais comment son père réagirait-il ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je dois réfléchir, laissez-moi le temps de réfléchir, s'il vous plait… supplia Melody avec une voix tremblante

- Comme tu voudras, je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir… mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes tous les deux inscrits à Poudlard depuis votre naissance, la rentrée est le premier septembre, cela vous laisse le temps de réfléchir.

Melody hocha la tête et partit en courant de la guilde, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et atterrissaient sur le plancher de la guilde, tous les membres de la guilde la voyait partir précipitamment en bousculant certains membres. Melody semblait être perdue dans ses pensées, après tout c'était normal, elle venait d'apprendre que son père était vivant après toutes ces années. Wendy avait tenté de l'arrêter mais elle n'était pas assez rapide, sa voix ne l'atteignait pas aux oreilles.

- Je suis inquiète pour Melody, dit Wendy d'une voix tremblante

- Je vais la chercher, dit Harry en posant une mais sur l'épaule de la Dragon Slayer du Vent, Wendy je compte sur toi de t'occuper de Kim

- D'accord, hocha Wendy de la tête

Sous la surprise des deux professeurs de Poudlard, un serpent noir sortit des vêtement de Harry et s'enroula autour de Wendy qui ne montrait aucune signe de faiblesse ou de peur. Harry commença à parler au serpent mais les professeurs ne pouvait entendre que des sifflements.

- _Kim, sois sage pendant mon absence, je vais parler à Melody_

- _Rys, Melody est une fille, quand tu la verras, essaye de lui parler avec une voie douce, les femmes adore des garçons gentils… _conseilla le serpent

- _Heu, t'es un serpent à ce que je sache… Bref, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, je vais y aller, je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil…_

Puis Harry courut vers l'extérieur de la guilde et chercha Melody dans la ville de Magnolia.

Harry l'avait cherché pendant une bonne demi-heure et il ne trouvait aucune trace de Melody, Harry était essoufflé et il n'avait aucune idée où cette gamine pouvait se trouver, il demandait au villageois s'ils savaient où se trouvait cette fille, mais personne ne le savait. Cependant, au bout de quelques temps, Harry trouva quelqu'un qui avait aperçu une petite fille qui dansait sur la rivière, c'était sûrement Melody, car c'est la seule personne que Harry connaissait qui pouvait marcher sur l'eau.

Harry courut et arriva près de la rivière, l'horizon devenait orangé dû au coucher du soleil, l'eau prenait une couleur jaune-rouge, on avait l'impression que l'eau de la rivière prenait feu, le ciel devait rose et rouge, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, la nuit prenait de plus en plus place. Avatar vit alors la Prêtresse qui dansait sur la rivière en agitant ses mains de façon élégante. Il s'approcha de Melody et vit des larmes coulées en flot sur ses joues, elle pleurait, quand il fut assez proche, la fille s'arrêta de danser et demanda :

- Que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être à la guilde ?

- Si, mais je m'inquiète pour toi… Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne devrais-tu pas être heureuse ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je être heureuse ?

- Car maintenant tu sais que ton père est en vie et que tu lui manque…

- Et toi ? Ne voudrais-tu pas retourner auprès de tes parents qui te cherchent pendant six ans ? répliqua Melody

- Moi c'est différent, je déteste mes parents…

Melody et Harry s'assirent près d'un arbre et regardèrent le coucher du soleil.

- Mes parents ont toujours favorisé Ethan parce qu'il est le soi-disant héros du monde des sorciers, ils ne lui disaient rien et moi je recevais toujours tout : corvées, fessées, punitions, engueulades… Et à notre anniversaire, je ne recevais rien… pratiquement rien… alors que lui il recevait une montagne de cadeaux… C'est comme si je n'existais pas… expliqua Harry, ça m'a énervé…

- Tu n'as pas eu une belle vie avec tes parents alors… comprit Melody, Mais as-tu déjà rencontré Severus ?

- Jamais, car même si Severus a aidé mes parents a capturé le traître, mon père le détestait… et vice-versa… Donc il ne venait jamais au manoir…

- Et nous on s'entend bien, comme quoi, les enfants sont parfois plus matures que les adultes ! rigola Melody

- Arrête de faire ça, on dirait une idiote, ricana Harry, Je n'ai pas envie de retourner auprès de mes parents… Même si j'ai une certaine envie d'aller à Poudlard…

- Moi, j'aimerais bien rencontrer mon père, avoua Melody, Mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette…

- S'il te rejette, je te promets que je vais lui botter le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il t'accepte ! promit Harry solennellement

- Merci Harry…

La nuit tomba et tous les membres de la guilde rentrèrent chez eux pour aller se coucher, Albus et Minerva décidèrent de passer la nuit dans l'hôtel le plus proche de la guilde. Puis le jour suivant arriva et à l'aube, plusieurs membres étaient déjà présents, les Nouvelles Fées discutaient avec le maître de la guilde. Albus et Minerva arrivèrent à ce moment-là et s'approchèrent du maître de la guilde.

- Harry Avatar ! Melody Rogue ! Wendy Marvel ! Romeo Combolt ! appela Makarov, Je vais vous confier une mission dangereuse et de haute importance…

Le maître avait réussi à attirer l'attention de toute la guilde, puis il continua son discours :

- Cette mission consistera à aller à Poudlard et d'agir en tant qu'élève pendant sept ans et…

- Non ! fit Harry en croisant ses bras, je ne vais pas retourner auprès de mes putains de parents !

- Harry, attends que j'ai eu finis de dire ce que j'avais à dire, j'allais dire que à la fin de votre septième année, vous deviendrez des mages de classe S…

- QUOI !? hurla toute la guilde

- Exact, c'est une chance à ne pas manquer, alors qu'en pensez-vous mes enfants ?

Les quatre concernés regardaient avec un air ahurie le maître de la guilde, il leur donnait une chance de devenir facilement un mage de classe S… Ils ne devaient pas la manquer.

- D'accord ! fit Romeo

- Je vais le faire ! s'exclama Wendy

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, en plus je vais pouvoir rencontrer mon père, et n'oublie pas ta promesse, Harry, fit Melody

- Hum, si je veux atteindre mon but, il faut que je supporte mes parents et mon frère pendant sept ans, je crois que ce sera très difficile… mais je vais le faire ! Et si je réussis, je deviendrais un mage de classe S !

A l'entente de leur réponse, les deux professeurs de Poudlard sourirent, cependant Wendy leur posa une question qui leur tenait à cœur :

- Et les animaux ? Sont-ils autorisés ?

- Oui, les élèves peuvent amener un hibou ou un crapaud ou un chat, rassura McGonagall

- Et les serpents et les katanas ? demanda Harry

- Comment ça les katanas ? demanda Albus qui n'avait pas compris la question

- Je porte un katana en permanence sur moi, et ce katana est lié à moi et je ne peux pas m'en séparer, il faut que je le garde sur moi, si un étranger vient à dégainer ce katana de son fourreau… il mourra, expliqua Harry

- Je vois… et tu possèdes aussi un serpent avec lequel tu es capable de parler ? –Harry hocha la tête- Très bien, je ferais des exceptions cette fois-ci.

- Merci m'sieur…

- Bien entendu, vos amis sont les bienvenues… fit Dumbledore

- M'sieur, si les Potter ne m'acceptent, alors je squatte chez les Rogue, je vous préviens !

Les deux professeurs de Poudlard regardaient Harry d'un air ahurie, comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose ? Comme si Severus allait héberger un Potter chez lui… Ce n'était pas possible, mais comme les progénitures des deux rivaux s'entendaient bien, il fallait que ce genre de chose arrive.

- Harry est comme ça, il est prêt à squatter chez quelqu'un… dit Makarov, C'est Harry !

- Plutôt impressionnant, tu es sûr de toi, Harry… fit Dumbledore

- Alors nous sommes d'accord ? demanda Makaroc au directeur

Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis, puis le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail et le directeur de Poudlard se serrèrent la main. Les années à Poudlard n'allaient pas être de tout repos !

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires car je les adores, dîtes ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a des choses que je devrais changer ou non._

_Je trouve aussi que c'est difficile de se mettre dans la tête d'un enfant de 11/12 ans, et aussi qu'en pensez-vous du personnage de Melody ?_

_J'ai eu du mal a finir ce chapitre car j'ai changer beaucoup de choses par rapport à mon brouillon. En effet initialement Melody devait prendre le nom de Blucean, après mûre réflexion j'ai changer en Rogue, puis j'ai fait d'elle un Déesse de l'eau à la place d'une Dragonne des Glaces. Puis pour Harry, ah, que c'était compliqué, je voulait faire de lui un Dieu des ténèbres mais après c'était trop abusé donc je l'ai mit avec des pouvoirs de Avatar._

_Bon c'est bon pour ce chapitre, mais avant de vous quitter j'aimerais vous poser une question et j'aimerais que vous dîtes ce que vous y pensez, j'aimerais mettre les quatre mages de Fairy Tail dans la même maison mais pas à Gryffondor, donc dans laquelle devrais-je les mettre ?_

_Serpentard ? Serdaigle ? Pouffsouffle ? Votez !_

_Perso, j'aimerais bien les mettre à Serpentard... Mais j'aimerais votre avis._

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera :_

_ Une famille ?_

_Rencontre mouvementée avec les parents de Harry et de Melody_


	3. Une famille ?

_Salut tout le monde, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre après une longue absence. J'avais trouvé un beta mais il ne m'avais pas répondu pendant un mois et demi. Donc j'ai décider de publier malgré tout ce chapitre._

_J'étais aussi occuper pendant ces derniers mois, en effet je passait mes concours, mais puisqu'ils sont terminés, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour écrire la suite._

_En ce qui concerne les maisons des mages de Fairy Tail, c'est bon, j'ai décidé des maisons après une très longue reflexion et en lisant vos commentaires._

_Nouveau chapitre, nous voilà !_

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Une famille ?**

Le train traversait le royaume de Fiore en transportant ses passagers de gare en gare, le paysage défilait à toute vitesse aux yeux de ses passagers, le voyage était plaisant et calme, sans soucis. Mais certains passagers ne se sentaient pas rassurés, en effet ces personnes connaissaient les mages qui se trouvaient dans le train, ils savaient que ces mages venaient de la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail, la fameuse guilde qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Les mages présents dans ce train étaient ceux qui partaient pour l'Angleterre, ces mages allaient à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie.

Dans ce train, Harry racontaient aux autres mages de Fairy Tail tout ce qu'il savait sur cette école et les pratiques courantes de ces sorciers. Il racontait que les sorciers devaient utiliser des baguettes contrairement aux mages pour pratiquer de la magie, il racontait aussi que les personnes sur les photos bougeaient, ils étaient comme vivants, et aussi contrairement aux mages, les sorciers pouvaient apprendre plus d'une magie. Il leur expliquait que les jeunes sorciers de première année à Poudlard étaient répartis dans quatre maisons : Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et chaque maison correspondait à une personnalité. Mais il ne savait pas comment ils étaient répartis… Un test ou quelque chose comme ça… Harry devait savoir comment ils étaient répartis pour que les mages de Fairy Tail puissent rester ensemble… Il ne voulait pas être à Gryffondor comme ses idiots de père et de mère, sinon les autres maisons ne lui semblaient pas si différentes des unes des autres.

Les deux professeurs de Poudlard les écoutaient parler et ressentaient du mépris dans les paroles d'Harry envers sa famille biologique. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi une telle haine, après tout, les Potter étaient sa famille… Si Harry venait à mépriser sa famille biologique, Harry haïrait-il tous les sorciers ? S'enfoncerait-il dans les ténèbres ? Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry haïsse son frère et ses parents, il devait parler avec James et Lily sur ce propos. Le plus étrange de l'histoire était que les quatre mages portaient un tatouage qui était le symbole de la guilde, une marque visible du même genre que celui des Mangemorts, ce qui inquiétait énormément Dumbledore, il devait empêcher Harry de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'assassiner Ethan.

Le voyage était long et fatiguant, les mages dormaient dans leurs siège, ils avaient leurs yeux fermés, Roméo avait sa tête penchée vers la fenêtre, celui de Wendy contre son épaule. En face d'eux, Melody dormait la tête contre l'épaule d'Harry qui dormait la tête dans sa main. Harry repensait à sa vie avant d'arriver devant la guilde de Fairy Tail, il se rappelait de sa maltraitance…

_Des cris se faisaient entendre, des enfants de tout âge jouaient à l'extérieur, ils s'amusaient à jouer avec des balais volants et des balles magiques. Ce jour-là, le 31 Juillet 1984, c'était l'anniversaire d'Ethan et Harry Potter, ils avaient quatre ans ce jour-là. Mais bien sûr, comme Ethan était le survivant, personne ne se souvenait du frère du survivant. _

_ Dans le jardin du manoir, un festin avait été préparé avec un grand gâteau au chocolat sur la table du buffet, les cadeaux se trouvaient au pied de la table, c'était une montagne, leur taille variait. Alors que les autres mangeaient leur part de gâteau, Harry admirait la montagne de cadeau, il allait bien sûr avoir des cadeaux, après tout, c'était son anniversaire. Harry curieux s'approcha de cette montagne et tenta d'en prendre un… mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha, cette personne le frappa violemment et l'amena dans sa chambre, mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Harry pleurait alors qu'il fut transporté._

_ Arrivé dans sa chambre, cette personne le jeta sur son lit, qui était en bois et couvert de vieilles couvertures déchirées, sa chambre était très petite, la peinture au mur s'écaillait, l'armoire tenait à peine debout. Harry regarda alors courageusement cette personne, il écarquilla les yeux, c'était son père. Son père le regardait avec des yeux noirs, il lui dit les bras croisés :_

_- Je crois t'avoir demandé de rester dans ta chambre… mon garçon…_

_- Mais Papa ! C'est aussi mon anniversaire ! Pourquoi je n'ai…_

_ Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, son père le frappait une fois de plus sur sa joue._

_- Ne dis pas de connerie ! C'est la fête d'Ethan, et je n'accepterais pas que cette fête soit gâchée par tes gamineries !_

_- …_

_ Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'y participer, après tout, c'était aussi son anniversaire, non ? Il voulait aussi avoir une fête, il voulait aussi avoir des montagnes de cadeaux pour son anniversaire, il voulait aussi avoir un gâteau au chocolat, il voulait aussi invités des amis… Mais pourquoi était-ce toujours son frère, mais pourquoi ? Harry pleurait… il était énervé, son père le regardait avec haine, comme s'il ne méritait pas d'être là._

_- Ethan n'est qu'un salaud… Je le déteste… Mais pourquoi lui…_

_- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! Sinon tu auras à faire à mes coups de ceinture !_

_- Non ! Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste !_

_ Des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre dans la chambre, James retira la ceinture et utilisa un sort sur Harry pour l'immobiliser, il lui retira son haut et lui donna plusieurs coup de ceinture sur le dos de Harry. Harry pleurait, du sang coulait sur son dos, des bleus apparaissaient en masse sur son dos. Pour son quatrième anniversaire, Harry avait seulement reçu des coups de ceinture… Il sombra alors dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur au dos…_

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement, sa respiration était haletante, il transpirait, était-ce un cauchemar ou seulement un souvenir ? Tout lui semblait si réel. Ses amis le regardaient avec des yeux doux et inquiets, ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est seulement un rêve, rien de plus…

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Melody qui le regardait avec des yeux de pitié

- Je ne pleure pas ! rétorqua Harry

Si, il pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais Harry ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il baissa ses yeux et regarda ses amis une nouvelle fois, il devait dire la vérité, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire sinon. Il soupira puis leur dit :

- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner auprès des Potter…

- Mais alors pourquoi as-tu accepté d'aller à Poudlard alors ? demanda Wendy intriguée

- Je voulais devenir un mage de classe S.

- Tu sais, sept ans est un peu long non ? fit Melody, Nous avons tous accepté d'y aller parce que nous voulions être à tes côtés, si tu avais refusé, nous aurions aussi dit non…

- Comment dire ? J'ai entendu dire que Poudlard était vraiment un endroit fabuleux, et James racontait à Ethan ce qu'il y avait à Poudlard, moi bien sûr je trouvais toujours un moyen de les écouter aux portes… J'avais toujours envie d'aller à Poudlard et prouver au monde que j'existais… Ça doit être pour ça…

- Tu voulais aussi prouver à tes parents que tu n'étais pas un déchet comme ils le prétendaient, n'est-ce pas ? dit Roméo

- Exact… J'ai toujours voulu avoir des parents me dire : « Je suis fier de toi, mon fils », juste au moins une fois…

Des larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un père qui lui disait ces mots, certes Makarov lui disait ces mots, mais lui c'était le maître de la guilde, c'était différent. Mais était-il trop naïf pour croire à ces mots ? Il ne savait pas… Son rêve n'avait pas changé au cours des années.

Finalement le train arriva à destination : Era, le lieu où se trouvait le conseil de magie. Era était une grande ville avec beaucoup d'administration, la présence de nombreux magasins était nombreuse et de tout genre. Les deux professeurs de Poudlard fixaient alors leur rendez-vous avec le conseil pour dans trois heures : à 19H. Le voyage avait duré sept heures et voilà qu'ils devaient attendre encore trois heures à attendre. Les mages de Fairy ail décidèrent de profiter leur dernier moment dans le royaume, ils décidèrent d'acheter tout plein de chose et de jouer aux attractions de la fête foraine qui se trouvait non loin d'Era.

Beaucoup de personne avaient décidé de faire comme eux, de nombreuses personnes faisaient des attractions, et les attractions étaient de tout genre, il y en avait pour chaque personne. Melody avant de faire quoique ce soit s'acheta toute sorte de sucrerie sous les conseils de Dumbledore, certains d'entre eux était des spécialités de la ville, elle avait aussi acheté du chocolat de tout genre. Bref, Melody adorait les sucreries et les chocolats, avant qu'elle aperçoive de nouveau ses amis, elle avait déjà entamé un paquet de bonbon et une tablette de chocolat.

Elle vit finalement ses amis dans une attraction d'adresse, le but de cette attraction était d'éclater tous les ballons avec un pistolet, un jeu d'adresse très intéressant, Roméo faisait ce jeu mais il n'avait réussi que d'éclater seulement trois ballons sur vingt-cinq. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Wendy, son score était meilleur que celui de Roméo mais pas suffisant pour gagner un prix, elle en avait éclaté seulement dix sur vingt-cinq. C'était au tour de Harry, il était calme et ne paniquait pas malgré la présence du bruit de foule, il en éclatait un, deux… il les éclatait à la suite et arriva à un score parfait : vingt-cinq sur vingt-cinq. Il gagna le gros lot : une grosse peluche de Dragon rouge et aux yeux dorés, mais il ne savait pas où le mettre, ou à qui le donner. Les deux professeurs le félicitaient pour son adresse.

- Vous savez, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, si tu savais comment le pistolet visait, il atterrissait où tu voulais, dit Harry d'un ton morne

- Nous n'avons ton intelligence, monsieur… taquina Melody, Et puis que vas-tu faire avec cette peluche ?

- Aucune idée, je crois que je vais le donner à Aska, une petite fille de son âge a besoin d'une grosse peluche, non ?

Les autres mages de Fairy Tail hochèrent la tête, Asuka était la fille de deux mages de Fairy Tail : Arzak et Biska Connel, qui étaient de très bons tireurs à arme à feu, Aska avait seulement trois ans et elle était la petite princesse de la guilde. Les mages de Fairy Tail passèrent leur temps à faire des attractions. Dumbledore et McGonagall voyaient bien dans leur regard que ces quatre enfants, bien qu'ils soient différents, s'entendaient très bien, surtout Melody et Harry dont leur père ne pouvait pas se supporter. Dumbledore avait peur que le frère du survivant aille rejoindre le côté des Ténèbres, car il sentit une haine provenant d'Harry. Il devait séparer Melody et Harry, car Melody était la fille de deux Mangemorts, donc évidemment, quand Voldemort reviendra, elle se rangera du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si son père était un très bon espion durant la guerre. Dumbledore ne voulait courir aucun risque.

Trois heures passèrent et les invités rentèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment du conseil de magie. Les murs étaient en béton, mais les couloirs du bâtiment n'étaient pas sombres, en effet, les nombreuses fenêtres du couloir laissaient passer la lumière, puis ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle du conseil. Les mages de Fairy Tail stressaient car ils ne savaient pas ce que le conseil leur dira, mais il fallait faire face à la situation. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte, ils attendirent avec le stresse sur les épaules, puis elle s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre une grande table avec diverse personnes autour, ces personnes étaient les membres du conseil.

- Alors vous revoilà, Monsieur Dumbledore, vous avez donc retrouvé le Harry Potter… n'est-ce pas ? fit le premier membre

- Oui, et nous avons décidé d'amener plus de personnechez nous, avoua Dumbledore d'un ton calme

- Je vois, alors Harry Potter est bien l'Avatar ? fit un deuxième membre

- Oui, c'est bien lui, confirma McGonagall

- Et qui vous accompagne donc en plus? Demanda un troisième

- Ces trois jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore en poussant Roméo, Melody et Wendy en avant

- La Prêtresse des Océans, la Prêtresse Céleste et… qui est donc ce jeune homme, un membre de Fairy Tail ?

- Mon nom est Roméo Combolt, se présenta Roméo qui se sentait tout petit face aux célébrités

- Je vois, ils accompagnent donc Harry Potter en Angleterre, c'est bien ça ? – Les deux professeurs de Poudlard hochèrent la tête – Très bien, on va préparer votre voyage en direction du ministère de la magie, suivez-nous je vous en prie…

Puis ils suivirent tous le membre du conseil, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle avec une grande cheminée, les mages de Fairy Tail se demandaient s'ils plaisantaient sur la préparation de leur voyage car il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une cheminée dans cette salle.

- Vous allez utiliser de la poudre de cheminette pour aller au ministère de la magie d'Angleterre

- La Poudre de cheminette ? demandèrent les mages de Fairy Tail

- C'est un moyen de transport très utilisé à l'extérieur du royaume, il permet de passer en cheminée en cheminée dans les bâtiments, il suffit de prononcer distinctement le lieu de votre choix, puis balancer de la poudre de cheminette et on vous envoie à l'endroit de votre choix, expliqua McGonagall

- Très pratique ! commenta Roméo

- Oui en effet, mais on peut avoir la nausée aux première utilisations, dit Dumbledore

- Et un transport en moins pour Natsu ! fit Melody avec un grand sourire

Sur ce les mages de Fairy Tail éclatèrent de rire, en effet le Salamender de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, avait le mal de transport, en gros il tombait dans n'importe quel moyen de transport. A vrai dire, tous les Dragon Slayer avaient le mal de transport, mais apparemment, seule Wendy avait échappée à cette _malédiction_. Puis ils partirent tous pour l'Angleterre après cette partie de rigolade, ils commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres à commencer par McGonogall, puis Melody, Roméo, Wendy, Harry et finalement Dumbledore, et ils se dirigèrent tous en direction du ministère de la magie.

Tout était flou autour le lui, tout tournait autour de lui, puis finalement le tourbillon s'arrêta et Harry atterrit dans une autre cheminée, il sentait que sa tête tournait à cause du voyage, mais il sentit que quelqu'un l'attira vers l'extérieur de la cheminée. C'était McGonagall qui l'avait tiré. Puis Harry vit Dumbledore apparaître dans des flammes vertes à l'intérieur de la cheminée, le voyage en Poudre de cheminette était plus que bizarre, et il n'était pas prêt à le refaire. Harry, après qu'il se sentit mieux, regarda autour de lui, ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle qui se trouvait apparemment au sous terre, il y avait un tapis marron sur le sol carrelé, près de la fenêtre, se trouvait un bureau caché par la paperasse. Harry aperçu un homme en robe violette qui les attendait près de la cheminée. Cet homme était de grande taille, les cheveux bruns avec une moustache et les yeux marron. Dumbledore qui venait d'arrivé serra la main de cet homme puis parlèrent enter eux, Harry curieux écouta leur conversation :

- Bienvenue au département des Affaires Etrangères, on m'avait prévenue de votre arrivée, alors vous avez bien retrouvé Harry Potter – Dumbledore hocha la tête pour approuvé les dires de cet homme- Excellent ! Son frère sera vraiment ravi !

Son frère ? Ethan ? Sans blague ! Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Ethan s'amusaient à le frapper et se fichait complétement de lui !

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de complications, Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Non, il n'y a pas eu, on a juste des jeunes gens qui ont voulu suivre leur scolarité à Poudlard, fit Dumbledore, On a même retrouvé une enfant qu'on a pensé morte durant toutes ces années…

Ils parlaient de Melody, et parlaient de la soi-disante mort de Melody comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est un miracle ! Et quelle est le nom de cet enfant ?

- Melody Rogue, la fille de Severus Rogue le maître des potions et professeur à Poudlard…

- Hum, c'est donc la fille de mangemorts… fit la personne en violet

Un mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Harry vit aussi du dégout dans les yeux de cet homme, rien que de savoir que Melody était la fille d'un Mangemort le faisait haïr. Il n'aimait pas ça… Harry qui avait marre de ces préjugés se rapprocha de ses amis qui observaient la salle en silence, il se plaça à côté de Wendy. Puis il aperçut Carla dans les bras de Wendy qui était mal à l'aise, Harry concerné demanda :

- Carla, tu vas bien ?

Carla hocha la tête

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Harry

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Dès que nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on peut se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment…

- Je vois, fit Harry, Romeo, Wendy, Melody… Restons sur nos gardes…

Les amis d'Harry hochèrent la tête et devinrent attentifs aux moindres mouvements. Puis la personne en robe violette s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :

- Mon cher enfant, te voilà de retour chez toi, alors comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

- Je vais très bien monsieur, merci… fit Harry en souriant, Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Watson Brook, je m'occupe du département des Affaires Etrangères du ministère de la magie… se présenta-t-il, Tes parents te cherchaient partout, tu sais ? – Sans blague… - Tes Parents vont être très contents de te revoir mon garçon !

- Mouais… murmura Harry, Et quand vais-je les revoir ?

- Très bientôt mon cher Harry, avant tout je dois m'occuper de tes amis de Fiore.

Puis ce Watson Brook s'approcha de Wendy et de Romeo et créa des pièces d'identités pour qu'ils puissent être inscrit à l'école de Poudlard ce Septembre, c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus de un mois. D'ailleurs, d'ici la fin du mois, ce serait l'anniversaire d'Harry et aussi d'Ethan… Et comme d'habitude, s'il avait bonne mémoire, la fête se passerait au manoir Potter. Watson Brook finit de faire les pièces d'identité de Wendy et de Romeo, et remit à jour ceux de Melody et d'Harry. Puis ils sortirent du département et ils furent envahis par de nombreuses personnes qui tenaient des appareils photo dans leur main. Ces personnes prenaient des photos d'eux, mais pourquoi ? Ces personnes devaient être des journalistes, sans aucun doute ! Ils parlaient tous en même temps et essayaient de poser des questions mais ils parlaient tous en même temps, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient à cause de la foule mais il parvint tout de même à déchiffrer quelques questions :

- Où étiez-vous pendant toutes ces années, monsieur Potter ?

- Comment ressentez-vous monsieur Potter ?

- Qui vous a kidnappez, monsieur Potter ?

- Vous ont-ils torturé monsieur Potter ?

Mais d'où venait cette histoire de kidnapping ? Jamais il n'avait été kidnappé, qui aurait pu raconter de telles salades ? Les Potter sans doute, pour dramatiser un peu plus leur histoire, avec une victime et un survivant, les Potter allaient être surement encore plus célèbre, ils ne pouvaient pas bien sûr avouer qu'ils négligeaient leur deuxième fils en faveur du survivant… Harry aurait quelques mots à dire à ses parents… Mais il devait déjà s'occuper de ces journalistes, il n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions de ces journalistes, en tout cas pas maintenant… Il devait trouver un moyen de les éloigner.

Dumbledore s'approcha des journalistes et les fit partir sous la grande joie de Harry, celui lui dit :

- Merci monsieur ! Je ne voulais pas répondre à leur question !

- Hum, les journalistes doivent l'autorisation parentale pour pouvoir interviewer un mineur, et tu ne fais pas m'exception… Même si tu es le jumeau d'Ethan.

- Hum, ne vous inquiétez pas… Je n'ai jamais été attiré par la célébrité…

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis arrivèrent dans un grand hall où beaucoup de personnes circulaient en robe et en costume, ils se dirigèrent vers une cheminée, et mince, ils allaient encore utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Dumbledore leur donna les instructions, ils devaient se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry prit de la poudre et donna le lieu et balança la poudre à ses pieds. Il tourna puis arriva rapidement dans un grand bureau circulaire, les étagères sur les murs étaient remplies de livres par millier, il y avait des tableaux sur les murs et les personnes dans les tableaux bougeaient comme s'ils étaient vivants, c'était vraiment un autre monde comparé au royaume de Fiore. Au milieu de sa salle se trouvait un bureau remplie de paperasse et aussi une perche sur lequel se trouvait un oiseau à plumes roux et un bocal remplie de bonbon. Cet oiseau dormait sur cette perche, il était vraiment élégant. L'oiseau mystérieux ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient d'un jaune dorée. Fasciné par cet oiseau, Harry s'approcha et tenta de le caresser, quand sa main fut sur le bec de l'oiseau roux, Harry lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce tu es ?

- C'est Funeck, un Phénix… répondit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver par la cheminée

- Un phénix, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un… fit Melody en s'approchant de l'oiseau

- Tu ne te rappelle pas du phénix que l'on a tué, il n'y a pas très longtemps ? demanda Romeo avec une goutte d'eau derrière le crâne

- … Ce n'était pas un phénix, c'était un monstre… répliqua Melody

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! sourit Wendy

Sur ces mots, les filles se tapèrent la main, à la vue de cette action Romeo commenta :

- a, c'est la solidarité féminine…

- Et alors ? fit Melody à Romeo avec un regard noir

- Rien ! s'exclama Romeo avec frayeur

Soudain, Kimera sortit des vêtements de Harry et regarda le phénix, en le voyant, il poussa des sifflements, elle tentait de menacer le phénix en vain. Harry amusé lui parla et calma le serpent dans sa langue. Puis Dumbledore proposa des bonbons au citron mais seulement Melody, Wendy et Kimera acceptèrent le bonbon. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore semblaient amusés de voir le serpent manger un bonbon. Mais Harry leur expliqua que Kimera raffole de bonbon de tout genre.

Puis Harry, après avoir bien observé le bureau, il regarda les titres des livres se trouvant sur les étagères, ces livres étaient mystérieux et Harry avait la soif de lire ces livres, il adorait lire contrairement à son frère qui adorait attirer l'attention de ses parents. Il demanda au directeur :

- Monsieur, quand mes parents vont-ils arriver ?

- Dans une heure, ils doivent attendre Sirius Black pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de Sirius Black, et ensuite ils viendront te chercher ensemble, répondit Dumbledore

- Je vois, et en attendant, puis-je vous emprunter un livre ? demanda Harry

- Bien sûr, prends-en un ! affirma Dumbledore

Sur ces paroles, Harry prit un bouquin sur l'étagère s'intitulant : _Occlumencie ou comment fermer son esprit contre les curieux, _et commença à le lire sur le canapé près du bureau du directeur. Melody et Wendy avait décidé de commencer une partie d'échec ensemble avec un jeu d'échec version sorcier, Carla surveillait la partie attentivement mais n'aidait pas Wendy. Cette version était barbare et aussi très amusant, les parties d'échec était plus distrayant sous cette forme. Quant à Romeo, il avait décidé de commencer une sieste sur le canapé avec la bouche grande ouverte en compagnie de Kimera qui dormait sur le tapis au sol. Dumbledore les regardait s'occuper avec un grand intérêt, et celui qui l'effrayait était le jeune Harry, dès arrivé à Poudlard, il avait déjà pris un livre sur l'Occlumencie. S'avait-il que Dumbledore était un grand Legilimens ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Peut-être était-ce juste le hasard… Mais valait mieux être très prudent…

Le temps passa rapidement, et finalement un homme arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, cet homme était grand et avait la peau pale, il avait les cheveux noirs graisseux qui arrivaient aux épaule et le nez crochu, ses yeux étaient noirs et vides d'émotion. Il ressemblait à Melody mais en homme, seulement ses yeux et son nez changeaient, c'était surement Severus Rogue, le père de Melody. Melody regardait avec curiosité cet homme qui s'approcha du bureau du directeur et entama la discussion.

- Voici la potion Albus, et pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi y-a-t'il quatre enfant au lieu de un qui attendent les Potter ?

Sa voix était froide et sèche, Harry ressentait du mépris pour les Potter, enfin quelqu'un qui détestait les Potter.

- Harry Potter ne voulait pas laisser tomber ses amis qu'il a rencontrés lors de ces six dernières années, il voulait qu'ils l'accompagnent à Poudlard…

- Et je devine que ce sont tous des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, Severus… Mais aussi l'un des enfants se révèle d'être un enfant qui a porté disparu dix ans auparavant…

- … Quelle coïncidence… Et je présume que cette potion est destinée pour cet enfant…

- C'est exact.

- Très bien, mais pour cela il faudrait avoir une goutte de sang de ses présumés parents… Il faudrait donc les convoquer et leur dire que leur…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Severus, il se trouve que cet enfant serait en fait ta fille…

- QUOI ?! hurla Severus

Sur ces cries, Melody s'enfonça dans le canapé et se cacha les oreilles avec la paume de ses mains, il ne voulait pas entendre cet homme hurler à mort ou lui lancer des injures qui lui blesserait le cœur. Melody regarda en direction du bureau du directeur et s'aperçu que cet homme, Severus Rogue, la regardait droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de l'homme en noir étaient certes noirs et vides d'émotion, mais Melody avait l'impression de connaître cet homme, elle avait déjà vu ces yeux auparavant, elle le connaissait. Puis elle vit que Severus l'invitait à s'approcher du bureau du directeur, elle dût alors mettre en pause la partie d'échec qu'elle faisait avec Wendy et s'approcha du bureau, Severus la regardait avec intérêt, elle vit de l'étonnement dans les yeux de cet homme : il semblait choquer de la voir en vie après tant d'années.

- Tu serais donc ma fille qui aurait disparu dix ans auparavant, c'est ça ? demanda Severus

- Oui, ce serait moi… confirma Melody en baissant sa tête, Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je veux le croire, dit-il, mais je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un joue avec mes sentiments et avec la mémoire de ma famille… Nous allons donc vérifier tes dires par une potion simple qui s'appelle _vinculum paternitatis…_

- _Vinculum paternitatis…_ murmura Harry qui écouter la discussion, Professeur Dumbledore, chez nous, vous avez aussi utilisé une potion différente, n'est-ce pas ? Cette potion s'appelait… attendez que je me souvienne… _Iungite sanguinis, __ce sont deux potions différentes… n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Impressionnant, tu es donc Harry Potter ? –Harry hocha la tête- Ces deux potions ont bien des effets différentes…_

_- Et quelles sont ces différences ? demanda Wendy qui écoutait la conversation attentivement _

_-__ Iungite sanguinis __permet d'établir l'arbre généalogique de la personne avec son sang, __vinculum paternitatis _permet de voir la consanguinité entre deux personnes, expliqua Severus dans son ton d'enseignant

- D'accord, il y a donc une réelle différence… fit Harry, C'est intéressant … J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pour apprendre deux tonnes de choses nouvelles !

Sur ce commentaire, Severus regarda Harry Potter d'un mauvais œil, et se posait diverses questions dans la tête, ce garçon ressemblait à James mais avec les yeux de Lily, mais pourtant il ne se comportait pas comme James, du point de vue caractère, il ressemblait à Lily avec de légères différences. Cependant il décida de s'occuper de cette fille qui serait en fait sa fille présumée morte depuis tant d'années.

- Melody… Nous allons déposer quelques gouttes de sang dans cette potion et nous allons voir notre filiation… fit Severus en prenant un coutant et en se coupant doigt

Du sang coula alors dans le flacon, puis Severus passa le couteau à Melody qui le prit, elle approcha le couteau à un de ses doigts mais elle tremblait et hésitait, mais pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Severus remarqua ses tremblement et ne savait pas quoi y penser, cette fille hésitait sans raison, avait-elle peur qu'il la rejette ?

- Alors qu'attends-tu ? demanda Harry sans lever les yeux

- Que !

- La potion d'hier a montré que un présumé Severus Rogue était bien ton père ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ton sang changerait du jour au lendemain, il n'y a aucune raison d'hésiter, à moins que tu sois une trouillarde à la vue du sang… ricana Harry

- Je ne suis pas une trouillarde ! riposta Melody

- Alors prouve-le ! sourit Harry

Melody sourit, Harry avait raison, il n'y avait aucune raison d'hésiter… Si le test d'hier avait prouvé que Severus Rogue était son père alors il n'y avait aucune raison que le test d'aujourd'hui soit faux. Melody ouvrit sa main, déposa la lame de couteau sur sa paume et se coupa, du sang coulait depuis la cicatrice, puis elle déposa à son tour du sang dans le flacon. Severus agita alors le flocon et la solution devint rouge écarlate.

- Cela signifie quoi ? demanda Melody

- Cela signifie que tu es bien ma fille… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Alors tu es bien vivante malgré toutes ces années… Je suis soulagé…

Contre toute attente, Severus enlaça sa fille, Melody regardait son père avec des yeux incrédules, alors son père voulait revoir sa fille, il la voulait encore ? Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, Melody était heureuse d'avoir rencontré son père, elle enlaça à son tour son père et déposa sa joue sur l'épaule de son père et murmura quelques mots :

- Merci… Merci… Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te rencontrer…

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelque temps puis ils se séparèrent, Melody sourit à son père, elle était vraiment heureuse. Harry qui avait regardé la scène était heureux pour elle, maintenant elle avait une famille et une maison où rentrer contrairement à la plupart des mages de Fairy Tail. Melody reprit sa place près du canapé et reprit la partie d'échec qu'elle avait mis en pause.

- Savez-vous quand les Potter arrivent ? demanda Severus au directeur

- Bientôt normalement… répondit Dumbledore

- Vous savez, commença Harry en fermant le livre, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils arrivent en retard… car ils feront tout pour se faire remarquer !

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point monsieur Potter… avoua Severus

- Echec ! fit Wendy après avoir bougé une pièce du jeu d'échec

A l'entente de la Dragon Slayer du vent, Harry s'approcha et examina le plateau, puis d'un ton monotone il dit à Melody :

- Trois coups, tu gagnes !

- Ferme-là ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Harry… répliqua Melody

- Je disais juste comme ça ! se défendit Harry ? Mais si tu as envie de perdre, fais comme tu veux !

- Je ne perdrai pas, idiot…

Puis elles continuèrent à jouer aux échecs et finalement ce fut Wendy qui gagna la partie. Melody boudait les bras croisés sur le canapé et à côté d'elle, Harry se moquait d'elle, des larmes coulaient depuis ses yeux. Harry et le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Severus vit la rigolade de ces jeunes garçons et vit que le jeune Potter se moquer de sa fille, il ne pouvait pas accepter que un Potter se moque de son enfant de telle sorte, il s'approcha du groupe et demanda à Potter d'un ton sombre et ténébreux :

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous moquez de ma fille… Monsieur Potter ?

- Oh c'est très simple ! sourit Potter, En fait Wendy et Melody jouaient aux échecs, à un moment donné, j'ai regardé le plateau et j'ai dit à Melody que si je l'aidait, elle pouvait gagner en trois coups, elle a refusé mon aide et finalement, c'est Wendy qui a gagné ! C'est tout !

- … Et vous trouvez ça drôle monsieur Potter ?

- Ce n'est rien, m'sieur, ce n'est qu'une petite rigolade entre nous, n'est-ce pas Melody ? demanda Harry

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, m'sieur… J'ai l'habitude… dit timidement Melody

Puis la Prêtresse des Océans baissa les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas mais elle était incapable d'appeler son père « Papa », elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas… après tout ce n'était pas un mot compliqué à dire…

- Je vois, j'espère que ce genre de choses ne va pas s'aggraver dans le futur…

- Heu… commença Romeo, « Aggraver »... C'est-à-dire monsieur ?

- Comme détruire quelque chose sur votre chemin…

Sur ces mots bien familiers, les mages de Fairy Tail avalèrent difficilement leur salive ce qui surprit Severus, ce n'était que des enfants, donc ils ne pouvaient pas faire tellement de dégâts. Mais le comportement de ces jeunes enfants disaient le contraire et ils avaient déjà détruit des choses sur leur chemin. Puis Dumbledore interrompit ses pensées :

- Severus, avant toutes réflexions, j'aimerais te prévenir qu'ils viennent du royaume de Fiore, le royaume coupé du monde. Et dans ce royaume, les enfants apprennent à utiliser leur magie depuis qu'ils sont tous petits, et ils accomplissent des requêtes à l'aide de leur magie.

- … Donc ils savent les bases de la magie… Et ont-ils appris leur magie dans une école ? demanda Severus

- Il y a des écoles mais Wendy, Melody et moi, commença Harry qui avait écouté la conversation, ne sommes pas allés à l'école, c'est quelqu'un qui nous a élevé et appris la magie, puis nous avons rejoints la guilde de Fairy Tail.

- Je vois, et c'est dans cette guilde où vous avez grandis ?

- Oui m'sieur ! approuva Harry en hochant la tête

- Quand avez-vous rejoint la guilde de Fairy Tail ? demanda Severus

- Il y a quatre ans, répondit Harry

- Il y a six ans, répondit Melody

- Je connais Fairy Tail depuis que je suis né, j'ai rejoint la guilde proprement dit il y a quatre ans, fit Romeo

- Heu… hésita Wendy, j'étais dans une autre guilde avant mais j'ai ensuite rejoint Fairy Tail il y a huit ans…

Severus et Dumbledore écarquillèrent les yeux, en effet, c'était bizarre d'apprendre qu'une fille de mon âge ait rejoint une guilde de magicien à trois ans, mais c'était la vérité. Wendy était plus vieille qu'elle n'y paraissait.

- _Je devais les berner…_ pensa alors Harry, Wendy tu t'es mal exprimée ! En fait, Wendy a découvert Fairy Tail il y a huit ans mais a rejoint la guilde en même temps que Romeo, n'est-ce pas Wendy ? Harry fit un clin d'œil à Wendy

- Heu – Wendy me fixait les yeux et elle comprit ce que Harry était en train de faire- Oui, c'est vrai… Je suis désolé, je me suis mal expliquée !

Mais les deux professeurs ne semblaient pas convaincus, puis on entendit quelqu'un arriver dans la cheminée, des flammes vertes apparut et laissa apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts comme ceux d'Harry. Elle portait une robe verte et blanche avec une veste rouge par-dessus. Elle avait un sourire radieux. Puis quelqu'un d'autre arriva, c'était un homme du même âge que Severus, il avait les cheveux bruns complétement désordonné, les yeux bruns et des lunettes rondes noirs. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une veste marron et un pantalon noir. Cet homme s'appelait James Potter.

La femme, qui s'appelait Lily, s'approcha de Dumbledore affolé et lui dit :

- Il parait que vous avez retrouvé Harry !

- Oui il est juste là, sur le canapé, dit Dumbledore en dirigeant ses yeux sur Harry

Les Potter regardèrent donc en direction du canapé et virent Harry sur le canapé en train de lire un livre. Lily qui avaient des larmes qui coulaient s'approcha de Harry et le mit dans ses bras ce qui surprit le mage de Fairy Tail, il ne s'y attendait. Harry pouvaient entendre ce que disait sa mère.

- Merci Merlin, merci… Tu es bien vivant…

- Je n'y crois pas, mais où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ? s'exclama James tout en s'approchant du canapé

- …

Harry ne disait rien et se laissait faire, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être que finalement ses parents s'inquiétaient pour lui. Harry ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit en disant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de retour…

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'était passé… fit James, Alors, qui t'as kidnappé ?

- Personne ne m'a kidnappé, répondit Harry, je me suis téléporté.

- Tu as transplané à cinq ans ?! s'exclama James qui n'arrivait pas à y croire, Arrête de dire des mensonge, c'est impossible qu'un enfant de cinq puisse faire ça ! Qui t'a kidnappé ?! Où étais-tu ?!

- J'étais dans le royaume de Fiore, à Fairy Tail plus précisément… mais ce n'est pas eux qui mon kidnappé Personne ne m'a kidnappé ! s'exclama Harry avec un regard déterminé

- Dans le royaume de Fiore ? fit James, Mais c'est le royaume éloigné de tous les continents ! Tu mens !

- Il ne ment pas ! hurla Melody

Les Potter se tournèrent vers Melody qui les regardait un regard furax du même genre que Severus. James Potter s'approcha de Melody avec un air audin et lui demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom est Melody Rogue, mage de Fairy Tail !

- Sirvelus, qui est cette fille ? Elle te ressemble… demanda James

- C'est ma fille, répondit simplement Severus d'un ton lassé

- Je croyais qu'elle était morte… fit James

- He non ! J'étais dans le royaume de Fiore avec Harry ! sourit Melody, Et même Wendy et Romeo peuvent vous le confirmer, n'est-ce pas ?

Wendy et Romeo hochèrent la tête, ils voulaient tous les deux défendre leur ami. James les regardait d'un air bizarre, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à la fille de Rogue. Il regarda alors Dumbledore qui hochait la tête, alors ces jeunes enfants disaient la vérité ? Harry se trouvait donc dans le royaume de Fiore. James regarda Harry et lui demanda :

- Voilà six ans que tu as disparu, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé après toutes ces années ?

- … C'est simple… Je voulais devenir plus fort et apprendre à contrôler la magie le plus tôt possible, répondit Harry d'un regard déterminé

- Pourquoi veux-tu devenir plus fort ? demanda James qui s'inquiétait

- Je veux devenir le meilleur mage de la planète ! s'exclama Harry

Les mages de Fairy Tail sourirent car ils savaient qu'Harry était déterminé à réaliser ce rêve. Mais les adultes trouvaient qu'il exagérait, car devenir le meilleur mage de la planète consiste à dire de surpasser Dumbledort et Voldemort et être respecté de tous. Pourquoi voulait-il réaliser ce rêve si irréalisable ? Jamais il n'allait réaliser cet objectif… C'était insensé…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! hurla James, Dumbledore est un sorcier très puissant, il te faudrait des milliers d'années pour que tu puisses le surpasser !

- Alors je prendrais ces milliers d'années pour le surpasser, car tel est mon rêve ! dit Harry en souriant

- _C'est bien toi… _pensa Melody

- C'est à cause de toi que notre fils a de tels objectif complétement cinglé ! hurla James en pointant Melody du doigt

- Comment ? Mais Harry avait déjà ce rêve avant même que je le rencontre à Fairy Tail ! s'exclama Wendy

Puis une chamaillade infernale s'entreprit entre la famille Rogue et la famille Potter, Severus et James se hurlaient à mort dessus et Severus tentait de défendre sa fille, quand même, il fallait faire fort pour se crier dessus juste pour un rêve d'enfant. Les mages de Fairy Tail regardaient les adultes se disputer et Lily tentait tant bien que mal empêcher son mari d'étrangler le maître des potions. Harry s'approcha de Melody et dit quelques mots dans son oreille :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire que nos pères puissent se détester comme ça !

- Bah, je trouve que leur disputes sont de même genre que celui de Natsu est Gray, ne penses-tu pas la même chose ? fit-elle

- Hum, c'est vrai que c'est très ressemblant… Mais comment pourrait-on stopper leur enfantillage ?

- Laisse-les… Ils vont se calmer, ou quelqu'un va les calmer, dit Harry, Je l'espère…

- Ouais, moi aussi, fit Melody, Si nos pères se détestent, comment va-t-on se voir pendant les mois restants ?

- … Aucune idée, il y a déjà mon anniv', dit Harry, On aura une petite chance de se voir ce jour-là, après… C'est à eux de décider…-Harry pointa du doigt son père et le père de Melody qui étaient toujours en train de se disputer- Même si j'ai envie de les arrêter une bonne fois pour toute…

- …

Puis ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui les arrêta, les deux pères se regardaient avec des yeux meurtriers, sanguinaires comme si leur combat venait juste de commencer. Harry soupira, leurs pères se détestaient vraiment… C'était pire que Natsu et Gray, ou Natsu et Gajeel… Il avait oublié ces rivaux. Harry sourit au professeur McGonagall et fut rejoint le reste du groupe.

Puis Dumbledore attira l'attention de tout le monde et demanda aux mages de Fairy Tail de se présentait tour à tour :

- Harry Potter et voici Kimera-il montra alors le serpent noir qui s'enroulait autours des épaule de Harry-

- Melody Rogue, enchantée ! se courba-t-elle en balançant ses cheveux vers l'avant

- Romeo Combolt, salua-t-il

- Wendy Marvel ! Et voici Carla, fit-elle en présentant son chat blanc

Les Potter regardaient attentivement leur fils, depuis quand avait-il un serpent, cela devait être après qu'il ait disparu. Lily tremblait à la vue du serpent et alla se cacher derrière James. Melody sourit, puis James s'énerva :

- Que fais ce serpent ici !? C'est à toi ? –il pointa Melody du doigt- Réponds !

- Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui d'Harry, répondit Melody, Et elle s'appelle Kimera d'abord, c'est le serpent le plus gentil que je puisse connaître, elle ne mord que quand si on l'embête… évidemment.

- T'es vraiment la fille de Rogue… murmura James, Mais où avez-vous trouvé ce serpent ?

- C'est mon mentor qui me l'a offerte il y a cinq ans… c'était encore un œuf à l'époque, expliqua Harry

- Mais pourquoi as-tu reçu un serpent, et pas un chat comme ton ami Wendy ? demanda Lily

- Je suis capable de parler aux serpents, si vous voulez le savoir, avoua Harry les bras croisés

Les Potter firent une grimace, et Severus le regardait bizarrement, amusant qu'un Potter puisse parler aux serpents, un Potter, Fourchelang ! James et Lily devraient avoir la honte !

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! s'affola Harry, Wendy aussi est capable de parler aux serpents ! J'en connais plein d'autres qui sont capable de parler aux serpents !

- Ah ouais, t'en connais combien ? ricana James

- Attendez… Alors les Dragon Slayers savent parler aux serpents… J'en connais sept, donc je connais sept autres personnes qui savent parler aux serpents ! résonna Harry

- …

Les adultes regardèrent alors Harry bizarrement, les mages de Fairy Tail se sentaient intimidés, c'était vrai que parler aux serpents n'était pas quelque chose de commun, mais tout de même, huit personnes se connaissant capable de parler le serpent était capable quand même incroyable.

Puis Dumbledore discuta avec les adultes de la rentrée à Poudlard, et comme Wendy et Romeo venaient de loin. Ils devaient trouver une famille qui accepterait de les accueillir jusqu'à la rentrée, mais trouver une famille si rapidement n'était pas évident. Le directeur demanda alors aux deux familles s'il pouvait prendre avec eux un enfant de chaque. Ils acceptèrent. Mais c'était aux enfants de choisir avec qui ils iraient, ils décidèrent alors que Wendy irait avec Melody, et Romeo chez les Potter.

Maintenant, ils devaient partir, les mages de Fairy Tail s'enlaçaient et se serraient la main. Puis Harry dit aux filles :

- On s'appelle, okay ?

- Bien sûr ! sourit Melody, On se retrouve pour ton anniversaire ?

- Je l'espère ! A plus !

Puis le groupe des Potter partirent à travers des flammes vertes. Le groupe firent de même, Melody se sentait stressé et mal à l'aise, mais elle était heureuse, car elle avait une famille.

* * *

Le nouveau chapitre s'intitule : **Réunion de familles : Dursley, Malfoy et Weasley**

J'ai besoin de votre aide sur quelque chose : J'aimerais savoir avait qui les maisons sont pour chaque cours, exemple je sais que Gryffondor et Serpentard ont potions ensemble. Cela m'aidera pour la suite.

Le chapitre d'après sera plus palpitant car il concernera l'anniversaires des jumeau Potter.

Au fait n'oubliez pas que je raffole de vos commentaire !


End file.
